


Assist Me

by snarkstark



Series: The A-Z of Tony and Steve [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A-Z, Actor Tony, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Hollywood, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Self Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9861011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkstark/pseuds/snarkstark
Summary: Maybe when the blonde haired dreamer had packed up his shit and told his Ma he was leaving Brooklyn to make his fame in Hollywood, he hadn't exactly pictured himself fetching coffee and embarrassing himself, but he was on the set of the most highly anticipated film of the entire year, and personal assistant to one of the biggest names in Hollywood.Tony Stark.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A is for Actor.

"Mr Stark!" Steve stumbled over a box of cables which earned him a dirty look from one of the technicians and caused him to blush. Great first impression, Steve, nice one. "It's an honour, I'm your PA."

Okay, so maybe when the blonde haired dreamer had packed up his shit and told his Ma he was leaving Brooklyn to make his fame in Hollywood, he hadn't exactly pictured himself fetching coffee and embarrassing himself, but if this was how he had to make his way to the top, it didn't matter to him. If he was completely honest, he was lucky to even get this job. Call him naive, but he hadn't expected to be an irrelevant speck in the tidal wave of young, pretty boys searching for a chance to make their debut on the big screen. Not to the extent he had been, anyway. But this was his chance! He was on the set of the most highly anticipated film of the entire year, and personal assistant to one of the biggest names in Hollywood.

Tony Stark. 

The name alone was enough to make women and men of any age swoon. Steve himself was slightly anxious about how he was supposed to concentrate and do his job correctly when Stark was just there. He was just so wonderfully much when the aspiring actor saw him in interviews or on the red carpet - he talked with his hands and flirted like he breathed. His New York drawl made his heart speed up and his bright chocolate eyes held so much energy, so much theatrical genius, that it made his head spin. 

The man himself looked up, biting his lower lip and Steve flushed darker since he knew it was to stop himself from laughing at his new PA's clumsiness. "Nice to meet you, ah shit, what's your name?" 

"I'm Steve." He introduced himself with a bright smile, trying to remember in some distant part of his brain trivial things such as breathing. 

"Steve. Well, at least the Director listened when I said I preferred PA's with a view." The actor grinned at him and winked, patting Steve on the shoulder. Rogers somehow managed to resist the urge to squeal like a teenage girl and instead stammered out a, "Thank you..."

He registered Tony's name being called for the set, so was left standing on his own, completely star-struck. A tall heavier man laughed at him while he walked past, but it was the kind sort and he paused to give Steve a sympathetic look. "Boss likes his coffee black with three sugars. Tastes like bitter dirt, but he can't live without it." Registering this as a tip, the personal assistant thanked him profusely and escaped the crowded set to go get a coffee. He guessed by the man's clothing he must be Tony's security man and driver, Harry or something. 

Once he was out in the fresh air (or as fresh as it got), Steve was allowed a few minutes to collect himself. He was not some stalking superfan, he was a capable, aspiring actor and he was certainly not going to blow his shot at a career by not acting (pun intended) his age. The blonde slipped into the coffee shop and ordered a coffee to Tony's taste, getting a bag of assorted pastries as well. Steve hadn't seen a single food table since he'd gotten here and he was not going to let his boss starve. Once he returned, he felt a lot calmer. God, he was so new to everything that he felt like an idiot.

He realised that a scene was being filmed, so he clung to the wall in order to stay as out of the way as humanly possible, allowing himself a moment to creep out over Stark's acting because, good God, Tony Stark wasn't in the room. The man on that set was one hundred percent the heartbroken wreck his character was. It was achingly beautiful. What could have been seconds or hours later to Steve, someone called a wrap and the actor snapped back to himself in an instant. He spotted Steve, or maybe he had some sort of coffee radar because the first thing he did was look imploringly at the cup in his hand and ask, "Coffee? My coffee?" In a little hopeful voice that made the assistant realise that the big Tony Stark was actually adorable.

"Yes, coffee. For you. And I think you should eat something, do you ever take a moment to get a snack?" Steve answered, thanking God that he'd found his ability to speak properly.

"Didn't you ever hear that there's no rest for the wicked?" Tony teased right back, ignoring the food question but accepting the doughnut Steve pressed into his hand without complaint.

"Ugh, I didn't expect you to be capable. I just thought you were pretty." The billionaire whined at him, which Steve decided to take as a compliment. The rest of the day was a blur, it was all stress and 'bring Mr Stark that' or 'make sure Stark gets this new piece of script' and 'tell Tony to be in the costume department after the next scene'. He hadn't expected there to be so much flitting around from place to place. 

But the prize for any hard work was, of course, getting to work with Tony. He treated Steve with respect, joked with him and flirted with him. Stark always stepped in if he caught someone sneering at his assistant, or being rude to him, and every couple of days he'd introduce Steve to some big name at agencies from all over. The looks on the other actor's PA's faces told him all he needed to know about the length of luxury he was being treated to. 

It wasn't until two weeks into the shoot that Steve had the best moment of his entire life. Tony was never one to cause an argument or be a diva, although he was a very dramatic person by nature, but this time he was in a very passionate debate with his female co-star Pepper Potts about what their kiss should look like. Steve tried hard not to feel jealous, it wasn't as if he could hold a candle to Pepper on his best day, but it didn't work very well. 

"No, no, a kiss is supposed to have fire!" Tony stressed again, looking determined.  
"A kiss is supposed to be gentle. It's an 'I love you'." Pepper countered airily.  
Steve couldn't hold back his laughter when Stark replied to this by pointing out, "Yeah, but it could be an 'I love you so fucking much and I'd also like to rip your clothes off and I would take a bullet for you in a second."  
"God, Tony, that is so dramatic I don't even know where to start. No one actually kisses like that."  
"Uh, yes they do."  
"No, they-" Pepper's words died in her throat when the brunette suddenly spun on his heel and yanked Steve closer, crashing their lips together in the most heated, fiery kiss the bigger man had ever experienced in his life. 

He finally came to his senses and started kissing back, giving as good as he got when he bit down testingly on Tony's lower lip. They pulled away breathless, and Steve didn't give a single shit that Pepper had gone ahead and left, because Tony was so close and so beautiful and they just kissed Holy fuck -

"Steve? We have a date tonight. How's nine pm for you, hot stuff?"

"Are you serious?"

Tony just rolled his eyes. "I'm picking you up at nine pm, text me the address." Stark dug around in his pocket to find a crinkled card with his number on it, looking very satisfied with himself.

Well, if he never made it as an actor, at least he could say that he accidentally wooed Tony fucking Stark.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of a new series I'm starting where there will be a prompt for every letter of the alphabet and a Stony fic accordingly! Please tell me if you liked this in the comments and if you have any prompts or requests! I love making whatever ideas you guys have come to life, so don't hesitate! Thanks if you read this.  
> L x


End file.
